Untukmu yang Selalu Kucintai
by Dr.0taku
Summary: Free Pair Fic! Readers yang tentuin tokohnya. Tapi kasih tau saia juga, ya... So, RnR?


Moshi-moshi, Minna-san!

Ngahahaha… Kali ini saia ngga banyak komentar, deh… Jadi langsung aja…

Dr.0taku

Pairing : Kalo ini readers yang nentuin…^^

Disclaimer : Not mine… TT_TT

* * *

Suamiku adalah seorang pengusaha, aku mencintai sifatnya yang alami dan menyukai perasaan hangat yang muncul di perasaanku, ketika bersandar di bahunya yang bidang.

Tiga tahun dalam masa perkenalan, dan dua tahun dalam masa pernikahan, harus kuakui, bahwa aku mulai merasa lelah, alasan-alasanku untuk mencintainya dulu telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menjemukan.

Aku seorang wanita yang sentimentil dan benar-benar sensitif serta berperasaan halus Aku merindukan saat yang romantis. Tetapi semua itu tidak pernah kudapatkan.

Suamiku jauh berbeda dari yang kuharapkan selama ini. Rasa sensitifnya kurang dan ketidakmampuannya dalam menciptakan suasana yang romantis dalam pernikahan kami telah mementahkan semua harapanku akan cinta yang ideal.

Suatu hari, kuberanikan diri untuk mengatakan keputusanku kepadanya, bahwa aku menginginkan perceraian.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya suamiku dengan terkejut.

"Aku lelah… Kamu tidak pernah bisa memberikan cinta yang kuinginkan." jawabku.

Ia terdiam dan termenung sepanjang malam di depan komputernya, tampak seolah-olah sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

Kekecewaanku semakin bertambah, apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari seorang laki-laki yang bahkan tidak dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya?

Dan akhirnya Ia bertanya, "Apa yang dapat kulakukan untuk mengubah pikiranmu?"

Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam dan menjawab dengan pelan, "Aku punya pertanyaan, jika kau dapat menemukan jawabanmu sesuai dengan perasaanku, aku akan mengubah pikiranku: Seandainya, aku menyukai setangkai bunga indah yang ada di tebing gunung, tetapi kita berdua tahu jika kau memanjat gunung itu, kau akan terjatuh dan mati… Apakah kamu akan memetikkan bunga itu untukku?"

Dia termenung dan akhirnya berkata, "Aku akan memberikan jawabannya besok."

Perasaanku langsung gundah mendengar responnya.

Keesokan paginya dia tidak ada di kamar kami, dan aku menemukan selembar kertas dengan tulisan tangannya tangannya di bawah sebuah gelas yang berisi susu hangat. Di kertas itu tertuliskan…:

_Sayangku, aku tidak akan mengambil bunga itu untukmu, tetapi ijinkan aku untuk menjelaskan alasannya._

Kalimat pertama itu menghancurkan perasaanku, namun aku memaksakan diri untuk membaca lanjutannya.

_Kamu selalu pegal-pegal pada waktu 'teman baikmu' datang setiap bulannya, dan aku harus memberikan tanganku untuk memijat kakimu yang pegal. _

_Aku harus membelikan sesuatu yang dapat menghiburmu di rumah atau meminjamkan lidahku untuk menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang kualami._

_Tanganku akan memegang tanganmu, membimbingmu menelusuri pantai, menikmati matahari pagi dan pasir yang indah. Menceritakan warna-warna bunga yang bersinar dan indah seperti cantiknya wajahmu._

_Tetapi, Sayangku…_

_Aku tidak akan mengambil bunga indah yang ada di tebing gunung itu, kemudian terjatuh dan mati. Karena, aku tidak sanggup melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipimu saat menangisi kematianku._

_Sayangku…_

_Aku tahu, ada banyak orang yang bisa mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintaimu. Untuk itu, jika semua yang telah diberikan oleh seluruh ragaku tidak cukup untukmu, aku tidak bisa menahanmu untuk mencari raga lain yang dapat membahagiakanmu._

Air mataku jatuh ke atas tulisannya dan membuat tintanya menjadi kabur, tetapi aku tetap berusaha untuk terus membacanya.

_Dan sekarang, Sayangku… Kau telah selesai membaca jawabanku. Jika kamu tidak puas dengan jawaban ini, biarkan aku masuk untuk membereskan barang-barangku, aku tidak akan mempersulit hidupmu. Percayalah… Kebahagiaanku adalah bila kamu bahagia._

Aku segera berlari, membuka pintu kamar kami dan melihatnya berdiri di depan pintu, hendak meraih kenop pintu. Tangannya kirinya memegang nampan yang berisi susu dan roti kesukaanku.

Ia tertegun sejenak saat memandang wajahku yang berlinang air mata dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghapusnya. Sebelum sempat ia menyentuh wajahku, aku menghambur ke pelukannya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan nampan yang terjatuh dan isinya yang mengotori lantai.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia membalas pelukanku dan berbisik, "Jangan menangis… Kau tahu aku tak sanggup melihat air matamu, kan?"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dan menghapus air mataku, lalu mencium keningku dengan lembut. Aku kembali merasakan perasaan hangat itu. Perasaan hangat yang muncul di perasaanku ketika menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

'Tidak…' bantahku dalam hati. 'Perasaan ini bahkan lebih hangat daripada sinar matahari saat fajar menyingsing.'

Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan sekali lagi berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu, Sayangku… Selalu mencintaimu…"

Oh… Kini aku tahu, tidak ada orang yang pernah mencintaiku lebih dari dia mencintaiku.

**OWARI**

* * *

Itulah cinta, disaat kita merasa cinta itu telah berangsur-angsur hilang dari perasaan kita, karena kita merasa dia tidak dapat memberikan cinta dalam wujud yang kita inginkan, maka cinta itu sesungguhnya telah hadir dalam wujud lain yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan sebelumnya.

* * *

WHAT THE…?!?! Kesambet jin pohon mana, nih? Kok bisa kayak gini, ya?

Duuuh~… Bisa diketawain + disorakin temen2 sekelas, kalo ada yang tau saia buat ni fic… (uring2an)

Ergh~, saia ngga bakal banyak komentar tentang fic yang satu ini karena kalo saia komentar, pasti yang jelek2 mulu yang keluar. Yup~! Saia sedang belajar menghargai fic saia sendiri atas nasihat dari seseorang yang lebih muda, tapi pemikirannya jauh lebih dewasa dari saia. Jadi~, komentarnya saia serahkan sepenuhnya pada readers.

Masalah pairing juga saia serahkan kepada readers sekalian… Jadi readers bebas berimajinasi tentang tokohnya (padahal gara2 ngga bisa nentuin charanya), tapi… Jangan lupa kasih tau saia, ya…^^

Ok~! Tell me your opinion about this fic and the pairing that I should put in it… Sooo~,…

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
